


flying home

by plaincrepe



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaincrepe/pseuds/plaincrepe
Summary: Jay comes home, and to where his heart is."Jay knows he looks at Carlos like he hung the stars in the sky, like he causes the sun to rise, that he’s every bit more magical than any Auradon magic - because he can’t admit it out loud doesn’t, hasn’t ever meant that it wasn’t true."
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	flying home

**Author's Note:**

> jay/carlos established relationship somewhere between jay leaving for his gap year.

After a year of travelling around with Gil, he knows when it’s time to go home, but Jay's never really thought about where home is. He’s never really had a home, because he figured it wasn’t the Isle anymore, but it wasn’t really the obnoxiously huge bedroom at Auradon prep either. Having lived out of overnight buses and couches for the last year with Gil, he can’t remember the last time he’s had anywhere to go back to.  
When he gets back, at the middle of the night, he arrives back to the familiar strains of Mal and Evie’s laughter and kinder, softer eyes, and they pick him up in Mal’s car, one she got while he was gone, and while he’s entertaining the conversation, he feels like he’s still a million miles away.  
When they arrive at the intended destination, the conversation has more or less resulted in a quiet chatter between the two girls, and he apologizes with a sheepish smile for his lack of attention but they had rolled their eyes, shared a knowing look between them and ushered Jay off with encouraging smiles, and a note to say hi to Carlos for them. 

\--

Jay slowly cracks the door after he’s punched in the code - although he probably could have gotten in even without Carlos’ text with the password, and he eyes the apartment, a small table light still on, and takes in the shelves of computing, engineering, and math books, a photo stand of Jay and Carlos at their last ball propped against the wall on the teakwood table, and he wanders through the kitchen, around the small sofa to the only room in the small apartment. The light from the outside filters through weakly, shuttered, against the pale wall. The neon blue glow of Carlos’ ever present 3D printer pushed into the corner of the room, illuminating, shadows stretching up to the ceiling. The silence is comfortable, easy and soft, with the soft humming on a computer running in the background. 

It’s not familiar to him, yet it is, everything clearly marked by Carlos, from all his enthusiastic post its, the worn gaming console, and Carlos himself with his soft breathing tucked into his monochromatic sheets and more pillows than justifiable. 

Sometimes, Jay knows that he’s always had a little too much, during all those months he’s been away, wandering hands pushed away, and he’s always been places he shouldn’t be, kicked out of bars during those late nights, but none of that matters when he climbs onto the bed, slipping under Carlos’ sheets like they used to, tucking his arms around Carlos, and tucking his head between the crook of his neck where he knows he belongs, and it feels like home, as much as cotton sheets, the clinging smell of wet fur and the soft touch of freckled skin means a place to belong, and this time he’s a little more furtive, a little bit of reverence in every glance he takes. He can’t help himself, slipping his hands over the softness of Carlos’ stomach, memorizing the feel of his filled out arms - a recent development, his brain adds helpfully. It’s like he’s a teenager all over again, staring at the freckles on Carlos’ nose, and his heart too full for him, his mouth dry without any words, or a sly, quirk of his lips to the boy who’s immune to his honeyed charm and all over again, Jay’s breath catches in his throat with an inexcusable amount of something he never knew how admit to, not to himself, not to anyone, and he wonders why he ever left for such a long amount of time. 

Carlos’ eyes blearily open, and he wets his lips, a dart of pink against chapped skin, and turns to gaze at Jay, wriggling out of his arms just enough to lean back and watch him. Carlos’ sleep heavy smile is a wonder in itself, no amount of legendary lamps and piles of gold would ever amount to the stifling sense of breathlessness that he feels when he sees Carlos’ joy all over his face, and he brushes a few pale white strands out of his eyes. Carlos looks a little tired, a little crease between his brows that Jay wants to lean over and smooth out, his lips turning up at the corners, his raspy voice, not over the tinny reception of a phone or a video fills the room. 

"Welcome home.” 

Jay smiles, his heart easing out and he can't find the words that he's planned to say to him, opting instead to gently brush his forehead against Carlos'. He feels warm, a heat blooming under his skin, cotton sheets around them, and his hands are still wrapped around Carlos’ torso, and Jay drinks in the sound of Carlos’ voice like the press of a warm bed under his body, like the first time he had a shower with hot water, and the huge expanse of green grass and clear blue skies punctuated with ripples of clouds, or the first time he shared a chocolate fountain. 

Jay’s heart stutters, and he chokes a bit and Carlos squints at him a little, but his little furrow clears up and he smiles at Jay anyway, his hand tangled in Jay’s, and he squeezes it gently, and when he looks like this, Jay can’t help but kiss Carlos. 

Sometimes, the world falls away when Jay sees Carlos, but when he’s kissing him, Carolos is everything, the warm, press of lips, and he can’t stop stumbling, his fingers feel too stiff, his heart jammed against the white bones of his ribcage, and oh - Carlos. A flash of a crooked smile, his white blond curls, the patterns of freckles across his nose, his cheeks, decorating his skin with constellations of melanin, the softness of his voice whispering across their shared bedroom, into his ear, murmured into his collarbones, pleading and breathless in his ear. 

Jay knows he looks at Carlos like he hung the stars in the sky, like he causes the sun to rise, that he’s every bit more magical than any Auradon magic - because he can’t admit it out loud doesn’t, hasn’t ever meant that it wasn’t true - Carlos is the only thing that matters in his world, and he sets the world into motion, until there’s nothing else but him and Jay, he doesn’t need a grand wooden four poster bed, he doesn’t think of the Isle, or Cruella, or his father, or every other place he’s been - because the only place that matters is that Carlos is with him. 

“Carlos.” 

Jay tries to keep his voice clear, but when he’s not been lying his way through life, he’s never been able to keep his real feelings away from his Carlos, his voice, threaded through with too much rawness. He gently places his hand on Carlos’ neck, fingers brushing against his hand, the warmth of his neck, over the freckles dotted on his skin like each star hung onto the sky across his shoulders, and Carlos smiles, tired but happy, the brightness of it illuminating Jay’s year long feeling of being lost in the dark, a beam of light cutting through the heavy, dark grey fog, because as long as wherever he went, there was always Carlos to come back to. 

“I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> jaylos fandom needs more love and this originally went a lot angstier but i wanted to change it to something less plot heavy and less angsty bc thats what these boys deserve. more fluff and comfort.


End file.
